Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank used for a liquid consuming part of an ink-jet printer or the like.
Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known, as an exemplary liquid consuming apparatus, a printer including a capacious tank which can be replenished with ink and a recording head which discharges the ink supplied from the tank through nozzles to record letters, an image, and the like on a recording sheet. The tank includes an ink inlet which is opened and closed by a cap. Removing the cap from the inlet allows the tank to be refilled with the ink through the inlet. The tank includes a view wall with an alarm line (a replenishment-start line) for alerting a shortage of the ink to a user, the view wall being a vertical wall used for checking a remaining amount of ink in the tank. A user refills the tank with the ink when a liquid level of ink in the tank fails to reach a position indicated by the replenishment-start line.